legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Some Things to Note on TGTTA 2
This is more or less on the roaster and how the story is very much structured Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Starfire, Jimmy Neutron, Discord, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline the Vampire Queen, King Julian, Django of The Dead, Suede, Lydia, Rich Sanchez, Morty Sanchez, Star Butterfly, Steven Universe, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and Shadow the Hedgehog are so far confirmed for the Anti Hero Roster which I call it that since well Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Discord, Rick, King Julian, Django, Marceline, Oliver and Shadow are Anti Heroes Slade, Anti Cosmo, Harrison Wells (The Reverse Flash 2014), Celes Chere, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Sideshow Bob, The Flying Dutchman,Majin Buu, The Flash (2014) and his team, Manray,Nicohai Technus and Captain Cold (Flash) are so far confirmed for Slade's Side. I will have more confirmed for Slade as I go on though Slade is aligning himself with quite a few DC Characters. Main Villains are Issac Heller (The Author), The Joker and Deathstroke (Arrow) from The League of Past Villains and Professor Zoom The Joker and Deathstroke are in charge of the Old and New Villains Respecively.I may get flake for making The Joker the leader, but hear me out. I don't think power or brains determines a leader, it's familairty and since The Joker is far more familar with his opponents than Any of the old villains are, it makes sense. With Deathstroke, it's more or less opinon and since Deathstroke is the main new enforcer of the main villain it's natural to have him lead Issac and Zoom themselves actually have some involvement in both of the group's lives and have some connection with some characters. Issac is something of a fanboy of cartoons and story writers and more will be revealed about this character like the possibility of wanting to write something different other than typcial hero beats villain story. Now with Zoom, he's someone I want to keep more of a mystery Premise of the adventure It's mostly going to focus with the present heroes and villains, the past ones will appear though it's mostly with the good guys and viilains. There may be a bit of padding since There's time traveling and multiuniverse travel. as well as going to different universes. So nothing may happen in some parts I will not heisatate to off villains and maybe characters in the past. Now this is something I must mention because I may want to add new allies to the villains team and I do fear I may display a lack of focus on some, and let's face it when new heroes join the good guy side sometimes the villains don't know how to handle it. So either they fire or kill some of the loads and bring some villains that are more familar. As for the past characters getting offed The story will inevitably change, like some characters who didn't die will die, or some will be spared from their fate. I need to thin more, I'm having too much fun With Smash 4 and Mario Kart 8 Acts 1= The Beginning 2= Slade Strikes Back 3= The V Team Island Adventure 4= The Great Time Travel Adventure 5= The Grand Summer Season Trek 6= Totally Mobian Spies 7= THe Multiuniversal War of Destiny 8= Legends Of Light and Darkness 9= Blackpool 10= LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Blog posts